Cemetery Drive
by tree1
Summary: Post OotP. Slash RS. For Sirius, death isn't quite what happened. For Remus, well...(This chapter: ... staring out into the darkness as he wallowed in his own pity and self-loathing.)
1. Dead On Arrival?

**Disclaimer:** I regret to announce that I do not own these characters...just the plot.

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius (yup, it contains Slash so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you do read it, don't flame me I warned you!)

**A/N:** This chapter isn't the best but it does get better! Honest! (at least I think it does....) It is slightly AU but only very slightly at the moment.

* * *

**Cemetery Drive**

**Chapter 1 – Dead on Arrival?**

A piercing scream tore through the air. Sirius sat up and stared around him. The screaming continued and he put his hands over his ears. Who was screaming? Where was he? All he could see was black. A thin streak of light fluttering a few metres away as if it were coming through a curtain. His head pounded as if he'd just fallen down several sets of stairs and landed on it repeatedly. Gingerly, he fingered the back of his head. A large bump was beginning to form but there was no blood, which Sirius assumed was a good thing.

The screaming no longer seemed so loud and among the constant wailing he could hear whispers, many whispers, and quite frankly it was beginning to annoy him. He tried to push himself to his feet but his legs felt like jelly. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to remember what had happened.

The first thing he could remember was falling and laughter, cruel laughter. Then he remembered eyes. Belletrix's cruel, laughing eyes, Harry's eyes, shocked and horrified, and Remus'...Remus looked as if his whole world had just come crashing down around him as he stood holding Harry back from the veil. The veil.

That was what had happened. He remembered it all now. His cousin's spell hitting him full on in the chest, losing his footing and falling backwards through...through the veil to... to here.

But this was the land of the dead. He wasn't dead, was he? He couldn't be, it just wasn't right. A pair of brown eyes flashed before his eyes, sad eyes. Remus. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't leave Remus, not again. Stumbling to his feet, he dragged himself the few metres to the veil.

"Don't worry Moony." He growled, "I'm coming."

Taking a deep breath, he dived at the entrance. He was almost there, almost there. Two more steps and... he hit something solid. He tried again and still he couldn't get past. It was like a force field was blocking his way.

"No! Remus!" He pounded his hand on the force field. This couldn't be happening. No. A single tear slipped down his cheek. No. He buried his face in his arms and slid down the transparent wall.

"No. No. No. Remus." He murmured.

He pulled his knees up and tears filled his eyes. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He couldn't leave Remus, not again. He had to get back through. Another tear fell and more followed it. No. Don't cry. He had to get to Remus. One last try. He punched the wall with his fist, hard. No use. He was trapped. He frowned in anger. The dead couldn't keep him, he belonged to Remus. He punched the wall again, and again, and again. Tears still slid down his cheeks and blood from his knuckles was beginning to slip between his fingers.

Blood. He couldn't be dead, he was bleeding. The dead didn't bleed, they couldn't feel physical pain. He wasn't dead. He stared at the dark red liquid as it lightly coated his hand in a deep red stain. Thoughts flew through his head, if he wasn't dead how couldn't he get back to Remus? Maybe it was just an illusion. As soon as one thought came another chased it, leaving doubt in everything he thought.

Footsteps, or what would have been footsteps, approached him and stopped. Sirius found himself staring at a pair of ghostly white feet. Moving his gaze up, he noticed a man. He was clad in a guard's uniform and wore a sword at his side. An arrow had pierced his heart and, what looked like, blood stained his tunic. He shimmered in a silvery light that seemed to come from the man himself.

"Sirius Black?" His voice was deep and hollow sounding.

Sirius nodded hesitantly.

"You are to follow me."

The guard turned and began to head back the way he had come. Sirius suddenly noticed stone walls were beginning to appear out of the darkness and a warm orange glow came from a few torches on the walls. He began to get to his feet.

"Wait!" He said as the man slowed to a halt. "Who are you?"

The man looked him in the eye and Sirius was surprised at the intensity of the gaze.

"My name is Maridus. I am Captain of the Guard." He looked at Sirius wearily. "Now, please will you follow me."

Sirius shrugged and followed him. Maridus led him down a long winding passage which just seemed to appear out of nothing. At first he was scared to take his eyes off the archway but he had no choice. Very soon the veil was out of view and Sirius could do nothing but follow the guard down the twisting corridors.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Sirius tried to keep track of the direction they had come, so he could get back, but it was almost impossible. There were so many turns and twists that he wasn't even sure whether they were going left or right. Eventually Maridus stopped opposite a very large oak door. Two guards stood at the entrance to the door and pushed it open for Sirius and the Captain to enter. They pulled the doors shut behind them and fell into step behind Sirius.

He found himself in what looked like a very large study, or perhaps a library. Books of all shapes and sizes lined the walls and yet more lay in stacks on the floor around the room. Deep red, velvet curtains and ancient tapestries covered any part of the walls that weren't hidden behind bookshelves. The room had the same orange glow as the corridor outside.

"Moony would have loved this." Sirius muttered sadly to himself as Maridus led him down a gap between two bookshelves. His heart twisted painfully as he thought about Remus. The memory of the look on Remus' face as he fell through the veil flashed momentarily in his mind and he winced. Would he ever see his Moony again? He didn't even want to think about what it would be like if he didn't.

He was knocked abruptly from his thoughts when Maridus began to speak again. They had stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors.

"You are entering the Hall of the King, speak only when you are spoken to and do not anger him."

Anger him? Sirius blinked at him, a question forming on his lips. But if the guard noticed, he made no move to show it. Instead he turned to the men guarding the doors and nodded once to them as they pulled on the heavy handles. The doors opened to reveal a long white stone hall. Huge golden pillars on both sides led up to a small stage at the far end. Sunlight streamed through many large windows, giving the room a healthy glow.

Sunlight? Sirius took a double take. Hadn't it been dark before, where was the sun coming from? Blinking as the light hit the stone and blinded him a second, he followed Maridus down the hall.

At the far end of the hall sat a man. He too glowed in a silvery light, just like Maridus and the other guards, but this man seemed to have an even brighter light. It was so bright it marred his features slightly and made his light blue robes and greying hair seem silver. Upon his head was a golden crown encrusted with sparkling emeralds and glittering diamonds and in his hand he held a staff of gold.

"My Lord." Maridus bowed low. "I bring Sirius Black."

"Ah! Bring him here, bring him here." Said the King.

Sirius, who until now had been standing about halfway down the hall, moved forward so he was level with the guard. Now he was nearer, he could see the intense blue of the King's eyes that seemed to be fixed on him. Gulping a little, he bowed in the same way as Maridus.

"Sirius Black?" Sirius stood again, bringing his gaze back to the man before him. "I am Thorrn, son of Troydon, King of this realm."

There was a lot of shuffling around him as people made to bow. Sirius looked down at Maridus just in time to receive a very sharp look telling him he should be doing the same. Forming an "O" with his lips, he sank to the ground in a long bow like the rest.

"Rise."

The whole court began to stand up straight, Sirius included.

"Sirius Black. It has been brought to my attention that you are not like us. You came here by a means unknown to us..."

"Not like you?!" Sirius interrupted. "You mean, I'm not dead?!"

The King gave him a sharp look before continuing.

"No, you are not dead. You have come here at a time far too early than that at which you should have arrived. You should not have seen what comes after death." Sirius felt a flood of relief flow over him at King Thorrn's words, which was then quickly followed by a wave of grief. What would they do to him?

Thorrn snapped his fingers and a serving girl Sirius had missed before came forward and handed him a goblet filled with, well he guessed it was wine. Sirius eyed it suspiciously then looked at Maridus who seemed just as confused as he did.

The King gestured for him to drink but Sirius narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust this man.

"Will you not drink?"

"What is it?" He refused to drink it until they told him exactly what it was.

"It is just wine, nothing else." Thorrn's tone gave away nothing but Sirius caught the slight flicker in the King's eye as he switched his gaze from him to Maridus and back. He gave a slight nod and began to raise the goblet to his lips.

Shutting his eyes, he rested the goblet on his mouth, breathing in the scent. His nose twitched. Summoning his strength, he called Padfoot into his mind **(1)**. The dog barked softly in his head telling Sirius he had arrived. Still holding the goblet to his lips he allowed Padfoot to sniff at the contents. It looked like wine, smelt like wine but there was something about it, something telling him not to touch it, to pour it out at his feet. And so, with Padfoot's bark of approval at his idea, he poured the entire contents out of the goblet onto the shiny stone floor.

Gasps of surprise fluttered through the court as Sirius let Padfoot fade from his mind. He guessed nobody had expected him to turn down the King's wine, to dishonour the King. Dishonour the King. Maridus' words from earlier came back to him, "...do not anger him". Was that what he had just done? King Thorrn had already seemed to dislike him, what would happen to him now?

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet the King's and instantly dropped his gaze. Thorrn's eyes burned with such an anger and dislike so intense that it hurt to look into them for long. Oh dear, he thought, he was in trouble now. He looked up at the King again. The dead man was shaking, his arm outstretched towards the door. He couldn't even seem to speak, he just kept opening and closing his mouth, words escaping him.

"Get...that man...out...of...my...sight!" He eventually managed. "I don't EVER want to see him again."

Sirius couldn't help but grin at the King. It was a habit he had picked up as a child when his parents or a teacher yelled at him to leave the room, and as they say, old habits die hard. This earned him an icy glare from Thorrn and a stern glance from Maridus.

Quickly, as if he was making sure Sirius couldn't do anything else to anger his King, Maridus bowed swiftly to Thorrn and hurried Sirius from the room. Cursing under his breath and giving Sirius annoyed looks, he lead him down corridors and through doors until, finally, they came to a small wooden door at the end of a long hall. Taking a small silver key from under the mat, Maridus unlocked the door and slid it open.

On entering the room, Sirius noted how familiar it looked but couldn't seem to think why. He threw himself down on the bed and shut his eyes, finally realising how exhausted he actually was. At that moment all he wanted to do was sleep but he could sense the guard standing by the door, watching him.

"Yeah?" He said, cracking open one eye.

"I am sorry to do this Sirius Black but I am going to lock you in." Maridus said regretfully. "I am sorry."

Sirius shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to care about much at that moment in time. Maridus bowed to him, then turned and walked out, locking the door behind him. Leaving Sirius alone to his thoughts.

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**(1)** I don't actually know if Animagus can do that, but seeing as they can turn into animals then they should be able to become them in their mind but not change form. Anyway, it was just a theory that seemed to work for the story. It will probably be used in later chapters as well so I thought I would comment on it here.

So how was that? Reviews are very welcome! But I'll carry on regardless if I get none.

Next Chapter: We hear from Remus...but that's all I'm saying.


	2. Misery

Ok, finally, here is the next chapter! Yeah, it took a while but that's coz I've been busy and so has my friend who is very kind and betas my fics for me! Thanks frog!

Anyway…I like this chapter a little bit better than the first (which isn't great) but I still don't know about it.I'm also not sureabout how the characters came out in this chapter but yeah i'll just shut up.Chapter 3 however, is better than both of these so….

Summary: It wasn't fair. He had lost everyone. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Misery

Remus was reading a book. He was relaxing in a large, squishy armchair in the study of 12 Grimmauld Place, a large, dusty volume that, if it had been under normal circumstances, he would have enjoyed it immensely. But it wasn't normal circumstances and he wasn't reading. The book was just for show, positioned perfectly, just in case Molly or Tonks or anyone looked in to check on him.

Shifting his position slightly, his eyes caught a word on the page. "Death". He stared at it solemnly. It had been two weeks since Sirius' death. Fourteen bloody days since he'd seen the only man he'd ever loved fall to his death through the damned veil. Sure everyone was shocked and upset about it, especially Harry, but nobody, not anyone could possibly be feeling what he felt now.

He felt numb. Numb, like he couldn't feel anything, that nothing mattered anymore. The world looked grey, like his eyes had forgotten what colour was. Now Sirius wasn't there to share his life with him, he felt lost.

A sigh escaped his lips and he sat the book on the arm of the chair, carefully shut and bookmarked. It was an old habit, one that he had never managed to get Sirius to pick up. He remembered the countless number of times he had had to remind his lover to shut the book properly instead of just placing it down open, and each time Sirius would say some witty remark in reply. They'd both end up laughing in the end.

Making his way over to the window, he felt a slight twinge in his heart. By now you would have thought he would be used to them, he seemed to think about Sirius every day, but every new memory, every thought brought a new spark of agony, more tears.

He remembered the first few days after Sirius' death, he couldn't even move. He'd lain on his bed, staring at the wall as if Sirius would suddenly appear out of it. He couldn't even cry. That had come later, sometimes in silent tears slipping slowly from his eyes, sometimes in great sobs that racked out of him and echoed around his room. But now, now all the shock had gone and he was finally managing to realise Sirius was never going to come back. It still hurt to think about him, yet he was all he could think about.

As he stared out the window, watching the rain in a gloomy sadness, he wondered if he'd ever see the sun again. Ever since he had gotten himself up out of bed, at last, a couple of days ago, it had done nothing but rain since. Now, as he watched the ripples of water in a large puddle near the window, he half expected to hear some sad violin playing in the background. It would then, of course, strike a happier tune and he would look up to see Sirius running towards him, his arms over his head in an attempt to stop the rain hitting him, only to disappear again into nothing.

Remus rested his head against the cool glass. It wasn't fair. He had lost everyone. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved. His parents, James and Lily, Peter had betrayed him, betrayed them, and now…now Sirius. Could his life get any worse?

He saw the memory of Sirius's last moments flicker through his mind again. A solitary tear slid down his cheek as he thought back to how he had reacted. In his eyes he could still see him falling, still see himself holding Harry back, telling him Sirius was dead. How calm he had seemed, it hadn't settled in until the next morning. Once he had arrived back at Grimmauld place afterwards he had successfully avoided any questions and slowly found his way to his room where he had burst into shameful giggles. He had been so sure it was all just a game; that Sirius was just messing with him. Sitting on his bed, laughing, he had convinced himself that he would see Sirius the next morning.

Oh how wrong he had been. How bloody stupid. Of course Sirius wouldn't come back. He was dead, damn it. Suddenly he felt anger rising up within him and his eyes narrowed. Reaching out his arm, he grabbed the nearest thing that came to his hand and threw it across the room. How dare Sirius leave him in a world like this? How dare he? Especially when he had promised he wouldn't. The object hit the opposite wall and smashed. Before Remus knew it, hot fierce tears were streaming down his face and he sank to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Time seemed to pass slowly, like everything was in slow motion. He heard movement in one of the rooms above and found himself shaking uncontrollably every time he heard footsteps on the stairs. A few seconds later, or hours as it seemed to Remus, the door flew open and Molly rushed in.

Remus looked up at her, tears still glistening in his eyes. She looked from Remus to the book lying on the chair to the smashed object on the floor. Remus found himself wondering what it was he had thrown in his anger and what he would say to Molly, should she ask him why. Then he realised he had no answer to either of them.

"Remus." She sighed, before crossing the room quickly. "Oh Remus." She put her arms around him and hugged him like she would one of her children.

They sat like that for a long time. Remus curled up against the wall with Molly's arm around his shoulders, comforting him to some degree. Tears still slipped occasionally from his eyes but mostly he just sat in a dead state, Molly's hand on his back being the only feeling he felt. His anger at Sirius had cooled as quickly as it had come and left him with that numb, empty void he was so used to.

"I'm sorry Molly." It was the first words he had spoken in days and they sounded odd to his ears as he said them. "I'm sorry. You were busy, I didn't mean to keep you from whatever you were doing. You shouldn't have to worry about me. I shouldn't be crying."

She looked at him. "Remus. I don't mind. It's natural to feel what you're feeling when you lose someone as close to you as Sirius was. In fact I would be more worried if you weren't acting like this."

Remus gave her a weak smile and a slight nod. Then, with a soft pat on his shoulder, she left him.

After half an hour of sitting in the same position thinking over the last few weeks, Remus found himself crouching over the broken pieces of china on the floor. They lay scattered about the place seeming, to him, like a living illustration of his breaking heart, pieces lying everywhere, some too small to be found. He couldn't make out what it was, at first. Not until he saw the unmistakable yellow eye that stared up at him from the top of the pile he had made from the pieces on the rug.

He froze, staring back at it like a rabbit might at an oncoming car, then slowly he reached out a hand and brought the piece closer. It was a wolf's eye. The eye from the statue of a wolf curled up under the moonlight that Sirius had given him last Christmas. As he held the piece to his chest, a tiny tear slipped from his eye.

'Oh Sirius!' He said silently, 'I didn't mean too! I didn't… it just… I was… I just… I'm sorry! I'll fix it. Yeah… I'll fix it.' Hastily he scrambled closer to the pile on the rug, trying so hard to fit pieces back together. But no pieces seemed to want to fit. He sat down heavily on the floor, growling slightly in frustration and refusing to cry, trying to remind himself that he was still a 35 year old man and not a little boy.

The sound of the door opening behind him made him jump. Roughly wiping the tears that had been forming in his eyes away with his sleeve, he sat still, looking down at the piece in his hands. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Good afternoon, Lupin." Sneered a familiar voice.

Remus looked up at the intruder of his peace. Just who he had suspected, the one person he didn't want to deal with at that moment.

"Severus." He acknowledged dully.

He glanced down at the broken ornament at his feet and felt tears come to his eyes, again. He forcefully blinked them away, he wasn't about to cry in front of Snape, not now, not ever.

"I was told by Molly that you were here." Remus returned his gaze to the man at the door. "Dumbledore sent me to tell you that he wants you to be present for the meeting tonight."

Snape paused for a second, giving Remus a mocking once over look. "You aren't crying over that damn dog again, are you?" he mocked.

At this comment, the wolf in Remus stirred to the challenge, growling in warning. He kept his mouth shut and focused on the pile on the floor. Remus wasn't sure how much damage this situation could cause, especially after the amount of stress and grief he'd been under recently. And with the full moon so near…he hoped Snape would just leave him alone.

"You are, aren't you!" Snape gloated in an almost childlike manner.

Again, Remus said nothing, all his concentration going into keeping himself from retaliation.

Snape knew he should stop now before he went too far, but Black had caused him too much grief for far to long. Now it was his chance.

"I can't believe you're still moping around, mourning after that fleabag. If I were you - which, by the way, I'm glad I'm not - I would have killed myself ages ago. He's dead, Lupin, he wont come back. Get over it!"

Remus winced rather obviously at Snape's words. They pierced through the defenses he'd built up after Sirius' death and almost made him lose his concentration. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he found himself wondering what Sirius would say at his situation, Remus on his knees before Snape.

That last thought brought with it another bout of anger. How dare Snape mock him about his best friend's death. How dare he stand there and laugh while Remus knelt before the broken pieces of his heart. His concentration broke and the wolf seized it's chance. An agonising howl escaped his lips and he rose heavily to his feet. Everything slowed and Remus watched himself lunge angrily at the greasy-haired man before him.

"DON'T you EVER laugh at me again! Don't you dare mock Sirius EVER!" He swung his fists wildly at Snape's hooked nose. "Don't you ever… I swear! If you do I'll hurt you SO bad you'll wish it was you that had died! And then you'll be sorry! You'll be SORRY!" Remus screamed in anger before he found himself flying halfway across the room.

Regaining his footing, he lunged forward again. But the side of his head collided with Snape's fist and he teetered for a second before he lost his balance. He heard many footsteps thundering down the stairs in the hall as he blacked out.

To be continued……….

* * *

Pwease pwease pwease review! Even if you hate it! Some feedback would be nice and greatly appreciated.

Next chapter: The story gets a plot! And we hear from Peter.


	3. Wanted Dead Or Alive

So finally, the 3rd chapter! Myfantastic beta finally got round to beta-ing it for me, though it was kinda my fault...forgot to give her the document! whoops!Anyway...this is Peter'schapter so i apologisein advance forthere being no Remus and Sirius present this time!

Thank you to **Wolfstar** and **Georgie's girl **for the lovely reviews! I really apprieciate it.

Just a note, this is AU i suppose, coz i really don't think this would happen...anyway...

Right, i quite like this chapter, but not really that much...i seriously hope this starts to get better or i might just give up...but enough of me talking...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Wanted Dead or Alive

_I guess, looking back on it now, it was the stupidest thing I ever did. It was the biggest mistake of my life and now, now I'm left to face the consequences. But, back then, it hadn't seemed like such a bad thing to do. It just spiralled off from all the other mistakes I'd made in my poor, miserable life. Each one leading me nearer to the big finale, the final blow. Oh, I'll admit I didn't have to make it. I could have resisted but by that point I was powerless to do anything more than follow when my anger, or my jealousy, led the way. It wasn't my first mistake, but it was the only mistake I realised I couldn't come back the same way I had entered._

_My first mistake, unless you count being born, was making friends in my first year at Hogwarts. I was incredibly young, rather stupid and, to be honest, quite fat. I'd never had friends before that, I'd never really tired hard enough to make friends. That was until I met James Potter._

Peter Pettigrew looked up from his writing and gazed out the open window. It was colder than normal for the time of year and he silently cursed his Master for choosing to hide out in a castle with no glass in the windows - at least not in the room he was in. Sighing, he listened to the dull thud of the rain on the roof above as he idly tapped his fingers on the desk to a half remembered tune. This wasn't how he'd expected to live his life, spending more time as a rat than a human and hiding in an old, almost ruined castle somewhere in the north of Scotland with his Master while the Ministry of Magic ran around like headless chickens trying to sort out the mess they had made in denying the Dark Lord's return. But then, he wasn't really sure what he had expected out of life.

When he'd been younger, just after he and his friends had left Hogwarts, he'd imagined a life surrounded by them, with a wife and maybe a child or two, all the while trying to accept that the person he loved would never be his. But that had been his downfall, he realised now. He wasn't able to accept, he'd been driven by jealousy that they would never be his, angry at them for not noticing him, and angry at himself for not trying hard enough. And then the war swept them all into its centre.

He'd had a fight, he remembered, with James over something so small he couldn't even remember what it was now and had stormed out to be on his own. He remembered sitting in an empty park not far from the Potters' house, smoking a cigarette and staring out into the darkness as he wallowed in his own pity and self-loathing.

Flashback

The old Muggle swing creaked slightly beneath him as he rocked slowly. The cigarette perched on his lip glowing a dull orange in the dark park. His mind dwelled on the argument still fresh in his mind. It was stupid, he couldn't even remember what had started it. Just that he'd arrived at James' house, talked about old times and suddenly they were arguing.

Laying his head against the cold steel chain, he sighed. In his mind he could still see the blazing anger that rolled between them as James shoved him out the door, could still feel the pain where he had fallen and scraped his knees on the Potters' drive. He could see James now, still fuming while Lily tried to comfort him and tell him it didn't matter, kissing him. Wincing, he tried to block the thoughts of jealousy springing to his mind as he thought of Lily and James together.

"Pettigrew." A voice drawled from behind him.

Tangling the chains of the swing together, Peter spun to face the owner of the voice. A cloaked figure stood just inside the shadow of the climbing frame, their hood up so he couldn't see their face.

"Who are you?" He voiced his thoughts without realising it.

The figure stepped forward, a little light from a nearby street lamp glinted off blonde hair, and a pair of grey eyes gleamed. Lowering the hood, the figure revealed his face. Peter gasped. He recognised this face. Alright, he hadn't seen it since his first years at Hogwarts but that was enough. The owner of that face had made his life hell for a whole year.

"Lucius Malfoy." The figure held out his hand.

Reluctantly, Peter shook it.

"So, Pettigrew, how are you these days?"

Peter took a drag on his cigarette. He couldn't be bothered with this right now.

"Don't bother with small talk, Malfoy. What do you want?" he said irritably.

Malfoy sighed and moved closer. Leaning against the steel support, he lowered his voice, "I have a proposition to make."

End Flashback.

Slumping back against the hard back of his chair, Peter found himself staring down at his paper. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday, the day his life changed course forever. Once you're in, he thought as he coloured in the loop on the P of his name, you can never back out. He dipped his quill into the ink pot

_James Potter. _He wrote._ I remember the first time I saw him…._

Before long he was immersed in his writing. It was his way of looking back on his life, of realising where he went wrong and preserving it forever on the page. In a way it was something to remind him of what he had been, of the life he had lived before his Master had recruited him. But mostly, it was to remind himself of the one person he would never see again.

"Wormtail." Drawled a lazy voice from the doorway.

Torn from his writing, Peter looked up. Malfoy (A/N: I'm aware that he was arrested in OotP so this is slightly AU) stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face and twirling a silver knife in his hand.

"Don't you knock?"

"Watch it, Wormtail." Warned Malfoy. "I was sent to tell you that the Dark Lord wants to see you."

"H-He does?" Despite his current situation, Peter still felt nervous in the Dark Lord's presence; hell he felt nervous whenever he thought about him.

"Yes. He does."

"Oh. Okay… I'd b-better go then, hadn't I?" said Peter, wishing he was braver then he felt.

He followed Malfoy out the room and along a dark corridor until they came to a crumbling set of stairs. Peter began to descend down them. The stairs were old, and dangerous if you didn't watch your step. One misplaced foot could send you through several floors of rotting wood. Eventually, he arrived at the only surviving door in this wing of the castle. It was large and made of, probably, thick oak with a distorted image of what seemed like an angel carved there.

Knocking twice on the door before stepping into the room, he glanced around him, taking in the decor - something he did out of habit nowadays. The room was dark with ornate stain-glass windows, one of which was smashed, and more ageing figures of angels carved upon the stone. A fire was burning in the fireplace and the arched roof gave Peter the idea that this had once been a private chapel of some sort.

He walked over so he stood beside the large armchair by the fire. Kicking absentmindedly at a tuft of grass poking up through the stone floor, he turned to the wizard in the chair.

"Wormtail."

"Yes, my Lord?" said Peter.

"I want you to tell me what you know of the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order? But, my Lord…"

"No buts, Wormtail." Said the Dark Lord. "Tell me who was in it last time."

Peter took a deep breath. He preferred not to think about the Order, thinking about them meant… "Well…" he began.

He thought back, trying to remember the names of people he had forgotten long ago, and trying to forget the names he did remember.

"Well…?" Said Voldemort.

"There was…Dumbledore, Moody, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones…Gideon Prewett…err…"

"Yes, yes I know all those. Who else?"

"L-Lily…Lily and James," Peter hung his head. "…Sirius B-Black and Remus…"

"Exactly."

Peter blinked. Surely he didn't mean…? What was he planning? "Exactly what? My Lord?"

"Exactly that. Wormtail." An odd sort of smile appeared on Voldemort's mouth. "Exactly that. I want you to bring me Remus Lupin."

* * *

Right, well thats the end of Chapter 3! please tell me what you think...

Next Chapter: Sirius learns more about the land of the dead!


End file.
